


Just Take It Slow

by Summertime_Poet



Series: Star Wars fanfics [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (also- sort of), Fluff, M/M, Slow-dancing, hand-holding, or so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe returns from a mission and Finn tells him that he still feels restless at times. Poe takes Finn's hands and then they are already moving back and forth slowly. They don't exchange many words, but being in each other's company is really all they need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Take It Slow

Poe hadn't been back from his latest mission for more than a minute when he was already being embraced by his favorite person from behind.

"Poe!" Finn smiled at him widely and Poe found himself returning the smile instantly when he met Finn's eyes after turning around, holding onto the other man's arms.  
"How are you doing, buddy?" he asked, moving closer to press a little kiss to Finn's lips. "Miss me?"  
"You bet I did!" Finn leaned in to return the favor, the kiss ending up making them both feel all fuzzy and warm inside. It had been a long week for both of them.

Poe was tired and would have liked to get some rest as soon as possible, but a look at Finn told him that something was bothering his boyfriend.  
He gave him an encouraging smile. "What is it?"

Finn closed his eyes for a second, before answering "I just feel restless all the time. See, the general and the others always have something to do for me, but once I've finished all tasks, I... I just don't know what to do... you know?" He looked at Poe as though the answer would be written in his eyes, and Poe nodded, understanding. "I was never used to having any spare time back ... with the others. It just wasn't normal. It... makes me all nervous at times."

Poe moved back a little, just so he could loosen Finn's grip on his arms and take his hands into his own. "I understand. Just... please try to take it slow, yeah?" he asked. "You only got out of sickbay three weeks ago and you said yourself your back still hurts at times. Please... don't try to do more than you feel able to, yeah? And... ," he paused. "Maybe ask me when I'm around what to do when you're bored, hm?" He smirked, not suggestively, but looking forward to spending more time with Finn.

"Yeah, I definitely will." Finn looked down when Poe suddenly started moving their hands back and forth a little, a bit up and then a bit down again.  
Finn found himself moving along with Poe when the latter began to take a step forward, and then another one back again, so that they were kind of dancing, kind of holding hands.

He locked eyes with the pilot, and despite having known him for only little over a month (at least, consciously) he knew that this was it, that it would be the two of them, no matter what the future would hold. He didn't say "I love you", but Poe smiled at him again silently as if he wanted to say the same, and they both didn't need words to know it.

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble to accompany the first Stormpilot drawing I made a while ago. You can find the drawing here (www.murderous-coffeebean.tumblr.com/post/137959452454) and here (www.murderous-coffeebean.deviantart.com/art/Just-take-it-slow-586441261), and the drabble (just like all of my shorter fanfics) on my drabble blog (www.patsdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/137959900353). ^^
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it ^-^


End file.
